Come Back Home, and Finish This Business
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Post Avengers: Infinity War with married Thor-Loki and Captain America-Iron Man! What if Loki and Tony left behind by their spouses in Stark Tower for some vacation? Well, not a big deal right? Well, unless if both of them are terribly horny, and Tony came up with some 'ideas'. Oh, Asgard God? What do they do? What do Cap and Thor do as well?


Come Back Home, And Finish This Business

It was another day in The Avengers Towers. Long after the battle in Infinity War, the Superheroes are most likely finally found their peace, and stable life.

Well, seems like it's not for everyone. It's mid-summer. The Avengers have all been on vacation for almost 3-full-months, none other than Tony Stark's idea. But now, this very person seems like in the deep trouble, along with another man beside him that can't stop writhing beside him, Loki.

Why did Loki end up being allowed in The Avengers Towers, again? Well, sorry to put some dismay on you, but he's now the rightful Queen of Asgard, the life-long partner of Thor. Apparently, after a very long quest, The Seductive God of Thunder, Thor, finally decided to grow some ball to actually admit that he's in love with his (adoptive) brother. The process wasn't so pleasing. Loki kept on hiding and running for a couple of weeks after the confession, believing that Thor was merely put a joke on him. But when The God of Mischievous received a call from Stark, as well as a vision from Heimdall that his half-brother went in search for him to Jotunheim (after thinking that Loki would come back to his origin as a runaway place), Loki finally decided to stop lying to himself that he too, was in love with Thor by pursuing him without a further thoughts. Heck, he always been actually. If he didn't, he would've never did all those crimes and 'wrongs' just to get Thor's attentions.

Tony Stark wasn't actually among the team that agree right away about the decision to allow Loki to spend some time with them in the tower. After all, this guy had almost killed him back in the battle of New York days. Plus, we know how Stark-ssy (the only way to explain sassiness that belong only to him) he could be. However, he too, like Loki, improved overtime. After the long process he experienced, which the biggest one was once losing the friendship with Steve Rogers, he saw sometimes one's need to refrain his egos. Of course, it took none-other than Captain America himself that need to convince him.

Wait, why Captain America that could do that again? The answer is, why wouldn't he? Captain America, Steve Rogers, has become Tony Stark's husband after all. The whole universe knew how terrifying the battle against Thanos was. It was also all over the places about how both Captain America and Iron Man went into coma for almost 6-month long after the battle ended.

Steve Rogers was the first awake, bringing along awful post-battle memories. His first and only attempt was to reach for Tony Stark. His heart crushed when he first learned that the love of his life still battle to continue on living. It even dropped his health, quite a bit as he insisted to wait beside Tony every day, ignoring all the wires and IVs that still had to be attached to his body. It took about 3 weeks later to have Tony opened those beautiful-doll like eyes. Steve who was sleeping beside him stirred as he felt the soft pat on his head. The two went into deep kiss right away, confessing how they both had longing for each other since Only-Asgardian-gods-know-how-long and won't let go one-another ever again. They also decided to tie the knot the very next month (Don't bother to ask how. You wouldn't dare to belittle Stark resources).

Back to the present days. It was a perfect day to have vacations outside. However, Loki and Tony (who know have become a very close friend) decided to spend some time together in the tower. Both of their spouses were away, Steve went to London to visit Peggy's tomb, while Thor said he's eager to see Kangaroos in Australia. Both of them requested politely to have some travel alone, so Loki and Tony gave it to them. Still, they can't deny the feelings of loneliness of not being able to see their spouses. It's barely 5 days actually, but yeah, guess that's what happened when you are truly in love.

Also, that was the very brutally honest truth that Loki and Tony shared.

They're both were very horny, been a while actually. They felt like cats in heat. They were very open about that and felt like there's nothing to be ashamed of about such things. But they decided to be a very loyal spouses. So to refrain themselves of 'having fun' on each other, they decided to spend some time in an open space of the recreation room. Luckily, the whole avengers seemed to be in the midst of enjoying themselves somewhere else.

Loki had been shifting in his chairs for quite a time. He decided to wear a jogging pants and a t-shirt, outfit that he rarely try. He couldn't help it tough, the heat in his body and the need for sex kept on increasing each time passing. Tony, beside him wasn't really any different. Dressed in the pretty alike outfit to Loki, he tried to sit calmly even though burning sensations surround him.

The silence only broke when suddenly Tony exclaimed as if he had just been reconnected to the real-world,

"I have an idea, Loki." He muttered under his breath.

"It'd better be good Stark. I'm not playing any jokes with you in this state."

Tony just smirked lightly, "You'll love it, and we'll both get what we wanted."

Being in a hazy state of mind, Loki just follow Tony silently behind him.

\- Come Back Home, And Finish This Business -

Loki cursed silently. It's true that he liked it, but it's humiliating. Even more than being a 'get help' object of his brother trick.

Let's recall of how this happened again in the first time.

 _Loki followed Tony. He thought he'd be brought to a high-tech room where they could make some real-experience video call to share some lovey-dovey moments with their loved ones. Instead, he found himself to be brought to a huge room with a black door, and a big red X mark on it. As he entered, he learnt that it's where Tony kept all his sexual fantasies attires locked._

' _Can't believe a crazy scientist like him could also be a sex maniac too' muttered Loki silently as they were inside._

" _I could hear you, little God of Mischievous"_

" _Sorry, not sorry for that, Stark-sy boy. Now, tell me what are you up to, mortal?"_

" _Pleasure you, pleasure myself. Going on live."_

" _WHAT?!" Loki never thought he could scream that hard until it occurred._

" _You heard me, boy." Tony answered while fishing out some huge toys outta the drawers, along with handcuffs and nurse outfit, without truly looking back at Loki._

 _Loki nearly face-palmed himself._

" _Are you nuts?"_

" _Well, aren't you? With that erection? 'Cause I am" Tony stated it as if a matter-of-fact while_

 _addressing sharp eyesight to Loki._

 _Loki shut himself._

" _Well, gosh… Okay, okay… I'm listening, Stark"_

" _I'll just put this nurse outfit on you, and me. I'll handcuff you to the bed over there, while I'm inserting some toys to your oh-so-heavenly hole. I've arranged a live phone call for both my insensitive husband and your clueless king so while we do all this, they could witness with their very own eyes and fly back here without a second thought. After all, we already gave him a good 5 days off. It's time to make them ours again."_

" _And, what their reactions you think will be?"_

" _They go wild, of course. What else?" Tony muttered still silently while testing out some cock-shaped-devices to vibrate in his hands, not even creating a gaze to Loki._

" _If not?"_

" _Dunno. But guess it's worth to try."_

So there it happened. Loki, dressed in a white-nurse outfit (he complained about how healers in his place doesn't dress so tight like that, which was only shrugged by Tony), then Tony handcuffed him to a bed that was put in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Ton?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Tony sound hesitated, which put some shiver to Loki spine. Thor could be a beast if he was made jealous. And the image of being 'punished' didn't really sound appealing to him. But he couldn't deny, his erection has been painful too, for a couple of days.

Tony slowly set the high-tech screen before their eyes. And, there it was, both the love of his life's concerning eyes, and also a very worried gaze of Steve Roger's eyes.

"Tony darling, what's up? Tell me everything's fine" Steve Rogers exclaimed a very concerned voice.

"By Odin's beard, if you messed up anything with my queen, I swore," Thor's voice on the other line was cut, as well as Steve's gasp was audible when Tony re-adjusted the camera angle. Now, both of the man on the line could only see two men, dressed in a super tight white mini nurse outfit, barely leaving anything to wildest imaginations, on bed from upper room angle.

"Shit" Both of them cursed from the other line.

Tony slowly (but eagerly) touched Loki's body that started to writhe in pleasure. From his clothed nipples, to his hidden erection, Tony didn't miss a spot. He too truly sound like he's in deep pleasure, he became a moaning mess.

Both strong men in the other line could also sense that Tony's behind was vibrating along the rhythm, as well as his front. Did he inserted toys to himself as well as put some vibrations on his front? Most likely.

Right now, both Loki and Tony sounded somehow desperate. Without removing any piece of Loki's clothing, Tony started to inserted a huge toy inside the God's hole. Loki, being engulfed with so much pleasure couldn't help to scream out a high-pitched tone. He clearly nearing the edge just by even slightest action, prepared to cum anytime soon.

On the other line, Thor started to curse under his breath, muttering few _'Damn you Stark'_ , while his now erection was growing significantly.

"Urmph…. Ton… Ahh, I need… Ahhh, no…. Ahh"

That's it, that's the last straw as all the four could hear a huge thunder sound behind. Thor was angry. Loki could never mention any other man's name in pleasure state!

Steve wasn't so much different. His face clearly indicating a pissed off state where he as if could smash Ultron army better than Hulk, right there. How could Tony be pleasured without him?!

With remaining power that come from Only-Asgardian-knows-where, Tony managed to pause whatever-his-Pleasuring-Loki-activities and speak directly to the camera.

"You guys called yourself a man? Come here at once and finish these businesses."

With that, the live went off.

Loki still was painfully hard, and so was Tony.

What do you think will happen?


End file.
